


Tell Me No Lies

by stolenkisses (thesonder)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, Avert your eyes my stevenat readers, Developing Relationship, F/F, Helicarrier (Marvel), Maria Hill & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Oral Sex, Post-Avengers (2012), Secret Relationship, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, i am ashamed of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesonder/pseuds/stolenkisses
Summary: Natasha got injured and Maria was there to help. Maybe in more ways than one...
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 24





	Tell Me No Lies

“Ouch.”  
Maria looks up at Natasha in surprise, pausing midway through dabbing Natasha’s wounds with rubbing alcohol.  
“’Ouch?’ I thought nothing fazed you.” she says curiously, her eyebrow arching and a smirk playing on her lips.  
“Some things,” Natasha bargains, shifting her weight on the edge of the bed she sits on. “You know, like someone poking a rag coated in alcohol under my skin…” She sounds serious, but she’s smiling, and Maria can’t help but smile too.  
They are in one of the private infirmary rooms, in the silent belly of a helicarrier. Natasha has just returned from a mission, one rather more taxing than what she usually handles. She had taken a tumble, not short of seven times, resulting in numerous cuts and horrible bruising up and down her arms and legs and across her ribs. Maria kneels in front of her, an assembly of medical equipment on the floor next to her as she treats Natasha’s wounds. Right now, she holds Natasha’s hand in hers, examining a nasty gash across her palm.  
Natasha can’t help but feel extremely aware of the way Maria’s hand feels on hers, her long, slender fingers delicate as they caress her hand, rubbing the gash ever so gently with the pale white cloth. It feels like an bubbles, rising in her chest and making her lightheaded and dizzy, almost unbearable, and yet she just sits there watching them, struggling to prevent the flush from creeping up her cheeks, and biting her lip against the pulsing that is slowly forming between her legs.  
Maria finishes cleaning Natasha’s hand, and looks up at the redhead, whose messy hair is tangled from her mission, and falls down in front of her face. There is a cut above her eyebrow, and the blood is still seeping from it, so, slowly, Maria reaches up to wipe the trail of blood away. Natasha starts a little at her touch, looking up to meet Maria’s eyes directly as Maria’s thumb goes delicately over the place where the cut it, not so much cleaning the blood as smearing it over her forehead. But, God, she’s so pretty.  
Maria stares at Natasha, whose lips are slightly parted in rapture, as they gaze into each other’s eyes, blue into green. Then it’s like an inescapable force takes over them both, and Maria leans forward and kisses Natasha, directly on the lips. Natasha opens her mouth to greet her as Maria swiftly gets to her feet and leans over Natasha, who lowers herself back down onto the bed she sat at the edge of. The two lie tangled on the bed, kisses all just tongue and lips, and Maria reaches up her hand to cup Natasha’s face as she deepens the kiss.  
When they finally begin to break apart, Maria tugs onto Natasha’s lip with her teeth, holding on until the last second when they break away, and leaving Natasha breathless. Natasha fastens her grip around Maria’s bicep, looking into her eyes as she whispers,  
“Are you sure you want to do this?”  
Maria pauses for just a moment, still staring hungrily at Natasha.  
“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.”  
And with that she kisses her again, her hand slowly floating down Natasha’s waist to cup around it as she moves with her. Then her lips break away from Natasha’s, and move down to her neck, then her collarbone, and deeper towards the crevice visible under her stealth suit.  
“Now this won’t do...” she murmurs, tugging at the black leather, and grinning mischievously up at Natasha. “Take it off.”  
Natasha sits up on the bed, Maria leaning back to let her, and she hastily unzips her suit down the front, peeling the skin-tight leather down off her shoulders and shimmying it down her legs until it lies discarded on the floor. Maria does the same, except a lot easier, not being in a stealth suit, and then crawls back up the bed to Natasha, whose skin glows in the now dim light of the infirmary room.  
“You’re so beautiful.” she mutters, reverently, moving her hands down Natasha’s shoulder and arms to her breasts, tracing patterns of kisses as she goes and eliciting a delighted squirm from Natasha the deeper she goes.  
As she explores Natasha’s skin, she finds scars, dotted over her stomach and hips, evidence of the long assassin’s career she keeps under her belt. Natasha feels Maria pause at one that splays out a little like the dandelions she used to blow on as a child, wishing for a better tomorrow. The shrapnel that had caused it was sharp and spiked, resulting in the strange scar that Maria stops at now.  
“I know. They’re ugly.” Natasha whispers ashamedly.  
“No,” Maria replies, “No, they’re so beautiful. Just like you.”  
And Maria plants a kiss there on the dandelion scar, then on the bruises on her ribs she had procured just today, then on a jagged line scar do Natasha’s hip and every other one she comes into contact with. It's Natasha’s scars that show how brave she is, and how strong. Maria could never hate them, not for the world. They gave her the woman she loves today.  
Maria descends down Natasha's perfect body, until she reaches her hips and her already trembling thighs. Maria can see even with underwear how much Natasha wants her. She toys with her, using her fingers to sketch lines up and down the inside of Natasha’s thighs, smiling as she squirms, reaching down to grasp Maria’s hair, any part of her, to ground her down.  
After a moment Maria caves, too desperate herself to keep teasing Natasha, and slips her underwear down and off her legs. She starts with her tongue, and from the first touch Natasha arches, bringing her hips up towards Maria, who doesn’t hesitate. She enters Natasha, pulling out and in and toying with her clit, enjoying the mewling whimpers Natasha makes above her, and the tight grip of her hands, one in Maria’s hair and one in the bedsheets, clutching them as she chokes down a scream. Maria delves deeper, drinking Natasha in for minutes that seem like hours, before she withdraws, moving swiftly up back to where Natasha is, lying flushed and already sweaty.  
“I trust no one’s ever done that before…” Maria says, judging by the Natasha’s panting and her repetitive swallowing. After no answer, she continues. “Well, it’s a good thing I’m not finished yet…”  
And then Maria reaches down with her finger, her thumb on Natasha's clit while she inserts one finger, and then two, into Natasha. Natasha cries out as she does this, and Maria presses her other hand over Natasha's mouth to silence her, before moving her head to Natasha's neck, where she sucks and bites, all the while moving her fingers in tantalizing circles, thumbing her clit, scissoring her fingers, and pulling in and out of Natasha's folds. Maria feels lightheaded with what Natasha's cries are doing to her, and it only makes her thrust all the more harder, grinding desperately against Natasha as the latter climbs higher and higher in her climax.  
What Maria is doing is driving Natasha crazy, her head thrown back as waves of pleasure roll through her, uncontrollable and immense, and she knows she's close.  
"Please...Maria..." she gasps out, and Maria obliges, speeding up and finally sending Natasha over the edge, and she orgasms, crying out and bucking against Maria as she helps her ride her high out.  
Maria buries her head in Natasha's chest, biting gently at her nipples as Natasha revels in the rolls of ecstasy and eventually comes down from her high, gasping and panting as her hands fumble at Maria's arms.  
Maria raises her head from where it was buried between Natasha's breasts and brings her fingers up from between Natasha's legs, wet and dripping with the juices from Natasha's sex.  
Slowly, deliberately, Maria puts her fingers in her mouth and sucks on them, closing her eyes for a moment and then opening them to face Natasha, who's trying to pretend like that wasn't just the hottest thing she's ever seen in her life.  
Maria reaches down to kiss Natasha, but instead Natasha suddenly flips her, turning and lying Maria down on the bed beneath her. She climbs on top of Maria, straddling her until she grinds her hips down into her, and whispers seductively,  
"No, you see, now it's your turn."


End file.
